Sam
by Sherlocke Holmes
Summary: Meriadoc und Peregrin haben sich geschworen: heute ist Sam dran.Unfreiwillig tappt Frodo noch weiter in den Schlamassel hinein als die beiden ihr Spiel treiben wollten, aber zu spät. Jetzt weiß Rosie alles.


_Hallo, Hallo!_

Hm, mit "der großen Reise" ist hier sozusagen eine Geschichte vor der eigentlichen Geschichte. Ich hab's so gespeichert und es wäre auch blödsinnig, so wenig Wörter extra zu veröffentlichen, also tut's euch bitte an, ist ganz kurz :) Danach kommt "Sam". Ich weiß, origineller Titel auf die Schulter klopf -.- ääähm, ich mag die vier Hobbits zu sehr, vielleicht gefällt euch die Story ja - armer Sam.

* * *

Die große Reise

_Der beschwerliche Marsch der Hobbits_

Samwise und Frodo – zwei Hobbits auf gefährlicher Reise…

„Saaaam."

„Was ist denn, Herr Frodo?"

„Ich bin so müde."

„Kein Problem, ruh dich ein wenig aus, ich halte Wache."

_Dein Sam ist immerhin für dich da, jawohl, Sam, das bist du._

„Danke, Sam."

………

„Saaaam."

„Schon wach?"

„Wir müssen ja weiter."

„Na ja, recht hast du, Herr Frodo."

„Ich bin nur so erschöpft."

„Ich trage dich ein Stück, komm, Huckepack."

_Nichts ist wichtiger als Herr Frodo!_

„Danke, Sam."

………

„Saaaam?"

_Was denn nun? Reicht es nicht, dass ich ihn bei seinem Gewicht trage?_

„Ja?"

„Sing mir was vor."

_Ach, ich tu es für den Herrn Frodo…_

„Oh, Elbereth…"

………

Frodo lauschte Sams leisen Gesängen und ließ die Arme über die Schultern des Hobbits baumeln.

„Saaaam.", setzte er abermals an.

_Langsam nervt er._

„Erzähl mir von zu Hause."

„Also…" –

„Saaaam."

_Bei Gandalfs Bart!_

„Saaaam, Saaaam!"

„Was denn, Herr Frodo?", fauchte Sam mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme.

„Ich bin doch so erschöpft, schimpf nicht mit mir."

„Erschöpft?", rief Samwise und ließ den anderen Hobbit mit einem Ruck auf den Boden plumpsen. Frodo fiel in den Staub des breiten Pfades und hustete beleidigt.

„Die Drei Schritte die wir von Beutelsend auf dem Weg zum grünen Drachen gemacht haben, Herr Frodo, können dich wohl kaum so sehr erschöpfen!", schimpfte der gutmütige Gärtner nun. „Dass du nach den ersten drei Metern erst einmal schlafen musst, nach den nächsten zweien getragen werden willst – also Herr Frodo, ich sage dir, solltest du je auf große Reise gehen müssen, das würde böse ausgehen."

„Dafür habe ich ja Sam, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Herr Frodo, was würde es schon bringen, dass ich dich Huckepack durch die Gegend schleppe?"

* * *

**Sam**

Pippin fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Merry.", begann er langsam. „Hast du eine Idee, was wir tun könnten?"

„Tun? Wieso tun?"

„Es ist so langweilig."

„Aber Arbeit macht's doch nicht besser."

„Wer redet denn hier von Arbeit?", entfuhr es Peregrin Tuk entsetzt. „Nicht doch."

Merry gluckste: „Ich dachte schon für einen kurzen Moment, ich kenne dich nicht mehr."

„Lass uns jemandem einen Streich spielen, der sich richtig schön darüber ärgert."

„Hm.", wog Meriadoc nachdenklich ab. „Jemand, der rot im Gesicht wird und wirres Zeug faselt, hm?"

„Denkst du an den gleichen, an den ich denke?", fragte Pippin, während sich über seine Züge ein verschmitztes Grinsen legte.

„Sam.", bestätigte Merry. „Fein, lass uns Sam ärgern."

Pippin kämpfte sich von dem Platz hoch, an dem er gelegen hatte, den Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm gelehnt. Die Vögel des Auenlandes zwitscherten, Merry lümmelte immer noch im Gras. Dort, wo Pippin gefaulenzt hatte, war es jedoch nun abgeknickt und eine Mulde hatte sich gebildet.

„Was wollen wir machen?", sagte er schließlich und streckte sich genüsslich.

„Wir könnten Sam Disteln in die Unterwäsche stecken."

„Nein, Frodo würde ihn warnen, weil wir es doch gerade erst bei ihm versucht haben."

„Ach, ja. Die beiden sind ein zu gutes Team."

Pippin legte die Stirn kurz in leichte Falten und führte die Finger ans Kinn.

„Wahrscheinlich würden wir Sam doch am meisten verärgern, wenn wir Frodo reinlegen, oder? Wenn Frodo sich überreden lässt mitzuspielen?"

„Niemals, der tut doch keiner Fliege was zu Leide, erstrecht nicht, wenn die Fliege Sam heißt.", verneinte Merry mit regem Kopfschütteln. „Das kannst du vergessen."

„Na, ich denke, dass das klappen wird."

„Nein, nimmer."

„Wetten, dass…?"

„Wie bitte, Peregrin Tuk?", entgegnete Merry mit angezogener Augenbraue. „Du verlierst doch haushoch."

„_Das_ werden wir ja sehen.", spottete Pippin im Scherz. „Wer es zuerst schafft, Sam so zur Weißglut zu treiben, dass es rot wird und einen Schreianfall bekommt, gewinnt."

Merry zögerte den Bruchteil einer Hundertstelsekunde. „Okay, es ist gemein."

„Nein, ein harmloser Scherz.", berichtigte Pippin ihn. Merry schlug lachend in die ihm entgegengehaltene Hand ein.

„Die Wette gilt! Bis heute Abend ist Zeit!"

………

Während Pippin sich auf die Suche nach Frodo machte, schlenderte Merry gemütlich in Richtung Beutelsend und überlegte, wie er Sam hereinlegen konnte. Er wollte ja auf keinen Fall etwas gemeines tun, immerhin lag es ihm daran, in aller Freundschaft mit den anderen zu stehen, aber was konnte man gegen einen kleinen Scherz in gutem Willen schon groß einwenden?

Schließlich erreichte er das Haus der Beutlins umgeben von einem herrlichen Garten. Irgendwo inmitten des Meeres aus rauschenden Blumenbächen und dickstammigen, kleinen Bäumchen hörte er das leise Rascheln einer Gartenschere.

„Sam?", rief Merry fragend. Das Rascheln verstummte, Schritte ertönten und kurze Zeit später lugte Samwise rechts neben Merry aus einem smaragdgrünen Busch hervor. In dem dunkelblonden Haar hatten sich Plätter und kleine Zweige verfangen, die Hände waren mit Schmutz beschmiert – auf Sams Stirn standen sogar Schweißperlen, etwas, dass Merry an sich selbst noch nie hatte sehen müssen.

„Oh, Hallo, Merry.", begrüßte er ihn. „Suchst du Frodo?"

Merry stülpte die Lippen und machte ein wissensloses Gesicht. „Och, ich kam nur grad so vorbei."

Sam trat aus dem Busch heraus und wischte die sonnengebräunten Hände an seiner Hose ab.

„Verstehe."

„Vorhin sah ich etwas, das dich interessieren könnte.", ließ Merry nebenbei fallen.

Sam blinzelte ihn unter dem strahlend blauen Himmel fragend an, so unschuldig, dass Merry die Wette fast bereute.

„Mich? Was war es denn?"

„Elben.", entgegnete Merry spitz und verkniff sich mühsam ein schales Lächeln.

„_Elben!_", rief Sam und ließ prompt den Spaten fallen, den er gerade ergriffen hatte. „Hier?"

„Ja."

„Ich habe noch nie Elben gesehen – oh, wie gerne würde ich – Elben! Wo?"

Merry blickte dem jungen Hobbit nur ungern in die Augen.

„Nicht weit von hier entfernt… am Waldrand dort. Siehst du, da wo ich gerade hinzeige?"

„Ja, ja. Danke Merry, ich muss mir die Elben ansehen, kannst du mich bei Frodo entschuldigen?"

„Natürlich."

„Elben, Merry! Elben!", erwiderte Sam noch, da nahm er auch schon die Beine in die Hand und sprintete die Straße hinunter, bis er schließlich in einen Seitenweg bog und über einen Feldpfad verschwand.

„Du bist gut, Meriadoc.", sprach Merry darauf im weisesten Ton, den er hervorbringen konnte. „Wirklich gut."

Er durchquerte den Garten, fiel fast über Sams achtlos zurückgelassene Harke, und klopfte an die Haustür der Beutlins. Eine Weile musste er warten, bis schließlich Bilbo öffnete.

„Tut mir leid, junger Meriadoc, aber ich musste mich erst vergewissern, dass du keiner der Sackheim-Beutlins bist. Hatte sogar schon eine Fallgrube auszugraben begonnen, aber Sam war dagegen, weil ich einen Baum ausreißen wollte."

Bilbo gluckste daraufhin in der Erinnerung schwelgend, klatschte dann jedoch aufgeräumt die Hände in einander.

„Ich wollte Sam nur entschuldigen, er muss mal für kleine Hobbits.", erklärte Merry sein Kommen. Bilbo nickte verständnisvoll.

„Na, der junge schuftet ja auch schon so lange. Magst du nicht hereinkommen und vier oder fünf Kuchen mit mir essen?"

Verlockend, sehr verlockend. Aber dann könnte Merry Sams Gesicht nicht sehen und seinen Gewinn feiern.

„Ich bin satt.", erwiderte er. Bilbo starrte ihn an.

„Magersucht ist eine ernsthafte Krankheit.", bemerkte er noch und schloss langsam und misstrauisch die Tür vor Merrys Nase, der einerseits belustigt über Bilbos Bemerkung war – andererseits den fünf Kuchen hinterher trauerte.

Gerade durchquerte er den wunderschönen Garten, da sah er Frodo zum Gartentor herein schreiten, Pippin war ihm auf den Fersen und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch.

Frodo raufte sich die dunklen Locken.

„Nein, Peregrin.", erwiderte er heftig. „Ich will Sam nicht ärgern."

„Doch nicht ärgern.", fügte Pippin schnell hinzu. „Hereinlegen, mehr nicht."

Frodo blieb stehen, erblickte Merry jedoch nicht.

„Na ja, gegen einen kleinen Spaß ist nichts einzuwenden, wenn er harmlos ist."

„Toll.", ereiferte Pippin sich, der Merry just bemerkt hatte und ihm zugrinste. „Kannst du dich dann nicht als irgendwas Furchterregendes verkleiden und Sam erschrecken?"

„Nein!", rief Frodo aus.

„Oder… du tust so als würdest du auf einen meiner Streiche hereinfallen, Sam wäre gewiss wütend.", schlug Pippin vor.

„Wo ist denn da der Spaß?", fragte Frodo ungehalten.

„Na, wenn wir uns Sams Gesicht ansehen können – du weißt doch: knallrot mit diesen lustigen Flecken in der Halsgegend."

„Bemüh dich nicht unnötig.", kicherte Merry und trat aus dem Schatten der niedrigen Weide heraus, sodass Frodo vor Überraschung zusammenzuckte. Pippin musterte ihn skeptisch.

„Warum sollte ich nicht?", fragte er.

„Weil ich Sam schon hereingelegt habe, wirst schon sehen, wenn er wiederkommt."

„Wo hast du ihn hingeschickt?", erkundigte Frodo sich sofort, Merry seufzte auf.

„Nach Mordor, Frodo.", brummte er augenrollend. Der Name selbst ließ ein Stück Schatten über sie ziehen, alle Drei fröstelten kurz. Dann hörten sie aus der Ferne leises Fluchen.

„Die Show beginnt.", flüsterte Merry feixend.

Sam kam die Anhöhe heraufgestapft und eilte zu den drei Hobbits, kaum hatte er sie erblickt.

„Ich muss sie verpasst haben, deine Elben.", keuchte er.

Frodo und Pippin warfen Merry einen verwunderten Blick zu.

„Wirklich schade, ich hätte sie gerne gesehen, aber vielen Dank, dass du mir Bescheid gegeben hast, Meriadoc.", beendete Sam den Satz, leicht außer Atem.

Merry verbarg seine Enttäuschung nicht, doch Sam interpretierte sich gänzlich falsch.

„Ja, ich finde es auch niederschmetternd – die schönen Elben!"

„Oh, Sam, zurück von der Toilette?", rief Bilbo, der gerade den Kopf zur Tür hinausgestreckt hatte. „Was ist denn das hier für eine Versammlung in meinem Garten? Ich dachte schon fast, die Sackheim-Beutlins planen einen Anschlag."

Bilbo hing wirklich nur noch am Fenster, wenn er nicht über Büchern und Landkarten brütete.

Sam blickte Merry verwirrt an, sagte jedoch nichts, während Peregrin zu lachen begann.

„Merry, du bist wirklich schlecht."

„Kommt ihr auf ein paar Kuchen rein?", erkundigte Bilbo sich. Diesmal sagten sie zu.

………

„Denk dran, ein kleiner Scherz.", wisperte Pippin Frodo ins Ohr, während Sam und Merry unter Bilbos Obhut schon an den ersten zwei Kuchen waren.

„Mach einfach etwas, ich werde schon hereinfallen.", antwortete Frodo, beide betraten die Küche.

„Frodo, setz doch bitte Wasser für Tee auf, ja?", bat Bilbo ihn.

Der Hobbit tat wie ihm geheißen, während Bilbo und Peregrin sich zu den anderen an einen gedeckten Tisch setzten.

„So, Jungs…", begann Bilbo. „Wie wäre es mit einer Geschichte?"

„Über Elben!", forderte Sam, wie er es jedes Mal forderte.

„Och, Sam.", nörgelte Merry. „Nicht schon wieder."

Frodo eilte in der Küche hin und her, hob schließlich den dampfenden Wasserkessel vom Feuer, und war im Begriff zum Tisch zu schreiten. Doch wie aus dem Nichts war Pippins Bein in seinem Weg. Auch wenn er irgendwie geahnt hatte, stolperte Frodo trotzdem völlig unabsichtlich und flog bäuchlings auf den Fußboden. Ein dumpfes Poltern folgte als er einen Stuhl mitriss, an dem er sich festzuklammern versucht hatte. Die Teekanne glitt zu Boden und verspritzte kochendes Wasser über Bilbos Füße und Frodos Gesicht, der japsend aufjaulte.

Sam stand so abrupt auf, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten kippte, er umrundete den Tisch in Windeseile und kniete jammernd neben seinem Chef.

„Herr Frodo, alles in Ordnung?"

„Haha, reingelegt, Sam.", murmelte Frodo erschöpft, das Gesicht immer noch am Boden liegend.

„Was?", fragte Samwise perplex.

„Eigentlich habe ich mir gar nicht wehgetan und das heiße Wasser versengt meine Haut gerade auch nicht.", kam es dumpf vom Fußboden. Pippin beugte sich ungläubig nach vorne.

„Ups.", bemerkte er nur. „Das war wohl mein Fuß gewesen."

„Ich sterbe.", bemerkte Frodo trocken.

„_Was?_", entfuhr es Sam.

„Haha.", fuhr Frodo tonlos fort. „Noch einmal reingelegt. Lustig, nicht wahr, Pippin?"

Peppin rutschte auf seinem Platz tiefer und murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung.

Sams Blick fuhr erzürnt zu Peregrin herum, während Bilbo seinem Schützling aufhalf und ihn außerhalb von Sams Schusslinie brachte.

„Also wirklich.", begann Samwise wütend. „Sie dir das mal an! Schön gemacht! Dem Herrn Frodo die Haut verbrennen, findest du das etwa witzig? Sei doch ein nur halb so fauler Hobbit, dann kommst nicht mehr auf so dumme Ideen!"

Es wäre vielleicht eine ganze Weile so weiter gegangen, hätte Frodo nicht beschwichtigend (und mit krebsrotem Gesicht) eingelenkt.

„Schon gut, Sam, schon gut. Ich liege ja nicht im Sterben. Lasst uns zur Versöhnung zum grünen Drachen gehen, okay?", schlug er müde aller Beschimpfungen vor.

Bilbo blieb zu Hause zurück, um seine Füße zu schonen.

Somit verließen die vier Hobbits gemeinsam das Haus, Merry und Pippin ließen sich jedoch alsbald leicht zurückfallen.

„Das hat nicht gezählt.", erinnerte Merry seinen Freund. „Er hat vielleicht geschrieen, aber rot war er nicht."

Pippin grummelte: „Schon gut."

Der Weg zum grünen Drachen war nicht allzu weit und so kamen sie noch lange vor Einbruch der Dämmerung in dem Lokal an. Es war vollbesetzt, lärmig und voller Pfeifenkrautrauch. Die Hobbits suchten sich einen freien Tisch und gaben eine Bestellung auf.

Merry war schon im Begriff, ein Lied zum besten zu geben, als sein Blick auf das Gesicht von Sam fiel – ein aschfahles, angespanntes Lächeln zierte es. Meriadoc folgte Sams Blick und erkannte daher ein Mädchen mit lockigem Haar, dass an einem Tisch mit ihrem Bruder und einer Freundin saß: Rosie. Merry kletterte ohne viel Federlesen auf den Tisch.

„Heda, Rosie!", rief er laut, ohne auf Sams Einwände zu achten.

„Verdammt, Merry!", zischte Sam hastig. „Lass das!"

Rosie wandte das leicht rundliche Gesicht mit den großen, tiefbraunen Augen in Richtung ihres Tisches.

„Kommst du rüber?", fragte Merry immer noch in enormer Lautstärke durchs ganze Gasthaus. „Sam ist hier!"

Das Mädchen stand so prompt auf, dass es ihnen hätte verdächtig vorkommen sollen, doch Sam war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Meriadoc eins über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Rosie setzte sich neben Frodo, dieser, verkrampft dazu bemüht, Sam in jedem Wort von seiner besten Seite zu präsentieren, faselte schnell dummes Zeugs.

„Du und Sam – also nicht, dass es ein _Du und Sam_ geben würde. Aber – angenommen – warum eigentlich angenommen? Jedenfalls – Sam ist ein toller Kerl. Guter Gärtner und so – schöne – äh – Hände.", stotterte er schließlich, während Sam leuchtend rot im anlief.

„Hände?", hakte Rosie belustigt nach.

„Hä – äh – nicht?", fuhr Frodo fort, Sam nahm unverzüglich die Hände vom Tisch. „Puh – nein – ich meinte ja auch: schöne Füße. Ein Hobbit brauch schöne Füße, nicht? Und Sam hat die besten Füße überhaupt."

Merry und Pippin duckten sich mit mühevoll verkniffenem Lachen zur Seite, um sich ein Grienen erlauben zu können. Sam währenddessen wisperte verzweifelt: „Herr Frodo!", doch Rosie gluckste ungeachtet alledem vor sich hin.

„Nicht, also… ich kann Sams Vorzüge schlecht darstellen – er hat übrigens sehr viele – deswegen urteile jetzt nicht wegen meinem Gefasel schlecht über ihn – weil – diese Füße – äh- Hände – hm – nun, sie sind ja sehr wohlgeformt – ähhm."

„Herr Frodo, jetzt sei doch bitte still.", flehte Sam ihn fast lautlos an. Frodo presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ein Hobbit braucht tolle Füße.", bestätigte Rosie schließlich lächelnd. Es spornte Frodo einfach zu sehr an, nicht noch ein paar gute Worte für seinen Freund einzulegen.

„Aber der Rest an ihm ist auch – äh – sehr wohlgeformt."

Kaum ausgesprochen, da prusteten Merry und Peregrin ihr Bier quer über den Tisch, da schaute Rosie milde verwundert, da schlug Frodo reuevoll die Hand vor den Mund.

„Das klingt jetzt sehr falsch!", rief er noch, aber Sam war schon Stühle umwerfend aus dem Laden gestürmt.

Rosie sah ihm nach. Frodo stand auf und folgte dem Hobbit so rasch es ging. Vor der Tür fand er Sam nicht weit entfernt im Gras sitzen und in die Dämmerung hineinblickend.

Das Gesicht war hochrot, voller ulkiger Flecken um den Hals und als er Frodo erblickte, schrie er wütend: „Herr Frodo, musste das denn sein? Das klang ja sonst wie!"

„Es tut mir so leid, Sam.", jammerte Frodo. „Ich wollte dich doch nur in gutes Licht rücken."

„Was denkt sie jetzt nur von mir?", rief Sam aufgebracht.

Merry und Peregrin waren den Beiden stumm gefolgt, jetzt aber bemerkte Pippin etwas.

„Hey, Merry – Frodo hat die Wette gewonnen."

„Tatsache.", bejahte Meriadoc perplex. „Ein echter Meister."

Ende.


End file.
